The Unique Brother
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: Fanfic Naruto yang pertama. Itachi berjanji akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk berlatih dengan Sasuke setelah selesai menjalankan misinya. Tetapi, Itachi malah mengalami kecelakaan. Dan Sasuke? Bagaimana perasaannya? Read & Review, 'key?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **Nggak ada yaoi-yaoi ato shounen-ai! Murni kakak-adik. XP

* * *

**The Unique Brothers  
**by: Jess Kuchiki

Di pagi hari yang cerah menjelang siang, angin bertiup dengan lembutnya, melepaskan beberapa helai daun pohon yang berwarna keemasan dari pohonnya. Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang mengenakan pakaian hitam dengan lambang klannya di pundaknya, sekarang dia sedang berjalan keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

"Kakak!"

Seperti biasa ia memanggil kakaknya dengan senyum yang manis. Ia berlari menuju kakak yang dia sayangi. Kakaknya berbalik arah dan pandangannya mengarah ke adik satu-satunya.

"Kakak! Hari ini ajarkan aku teknik kunai yang lain dong!" kata Sasuke dengan senyum yang manis.

Itachi hanya memberikan senyum pada adiknya, "Maaf ya Sasuke, hari ini kakak tidak bisa mengajakmu berlatih. Kakak sibuk."

"Mmh! Selalu sibuk, sibuk, Kakak memang tidak pernah ada waktu untuk melatihku..." keluh Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya.

"Minta Ayah yang ajari aja ya," Itachi memberikan senyum agar Sasuke tidak mengeluh padanya.

"Itu lagi, Ayah lebih sibuk dibanding kakak." Wajahnya mulai merenggut.

"...Melihatku saja jarang," lanjutnya.

Keheningan terdengar sesaat. Itachi tahu kalau Ayahnya seorang yang sangat sibuk, karena Ayah mereka adalah pemimpin klan Uchiha. Tak lama ada seorang lelaki datang menghampiri mereka berdua di halaman rumah mereka. Dia adalah salah satu anggota dalam kelompok Itachi, yang tak lain orang yang dianggap Itachi sebagai saudara, Uchiha Shisui.

"Itachi, apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya menghampiri kedua bersaudara itu. "Kau sedang bermain dengan adikmu?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa dan berpikir kalau kakaknya akan pergi sebentar lagi.

"Sebentar lagi, Shisui. Aku akan menemuimu di depan gerbang nanti," kata Itachi.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan telat. Kalau kau telat, misi kita bisa batal." Shisui memperingatkan.

"Aku tak akan telat dan misi kita akan berhasil seperti biasa," balas Itachi.

"Tentu saja, misi kita selalu berhasil kalau ada orang hebat sepertimu. Aku tunggu di gerbang ya," katanya sambil berjalan keluar halaman.

Shisui pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan adiknya. Itachi dan Sasuke memandangnya pergi. Lalu Itachi mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Sasuke, kakak harus menyelesaikan misi sekarang. Kakak janji, selesai pulang dari misi kakak akan mengajakmu untuk berlatih."

"Tapi, kakak 'kan selalu pulang malam kalau ada misi. Mana sempat untuk mengajarkanku, aku 'kan sudah tertidur. Dan esok paginya kakak masih tidur saat aku terbangun," keluhnya.

Itachi tersenyum, "Kali ini kakak janji akan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, nggak sampai malam!"

"Benar? Kakak akan pulang sebelum malam dan akan mengajarkanku nanti?" tanya Sasuke yang belum terlalu yakin.

Dengan senyum yang hangat ia berkata pada adik kecilnya, "Iya. Kakak akan pulang sebelum malam dan akan mengajarkanmu teknik-teknik yang baru."

Lalu, ia berdiri, tersenyum dan mengelus lagi kepala adiknya, "Kalau gitu, kakak pergi dulu."

Itachi berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, setelah keluar dari halaman rumahnya, Sasuke berlari ke pintu halaman rumah dan berteriak pada kakaknya, "Janji ya, kak! Kakak akan pulang saat sore!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya pada kakaknya.

Itachi pun membalas lambaian adiknya, kemudian ia berlari ke tempat tujuannya.

xXxXxXx

Seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu duduk di ruangan yang bisa melihat kolam rumahnya dengan jelas. Sejak kakaknya menjadi anggota ANBU, Itachi menjadi orang yang sibuk, hampir setiap hari ia harus menyelesaikan misi-misi yang diberikan langsung oleh Hokage. Itachi hampir seperti Ayah mereka yang hampir jarang pulang ke rumah tepat waktu.

Sekian lama Sasuke sendiri berlatih teknik-teknik senjata sendiri, akhirnya hari ini Itachi akan mengajarkannya teknik-teknik yang baru padanya. Sasuke hanya ingin bersama kakak yang ia sayangi, baginya, berada bersama kakaknya saja sudah cukup untuk menyenangkan hatinya. Sekarang Sasuke merasa senang sekali dan ia sedang memikirkan apa yang akan kakaknya ajarkan padanya nanti saat kakaknya pulang. Ia pun tersenyum karena membayangkan kakaknya itu.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau tersenyum? Ceria sekali hari ini." ujar seorang wanita dari belakang.

Sasuke melihat ke arah ibunya yang sedang menuju ke tempat Sasuke duduk, "Ibu?"

"Sasuke, ada apa? Kelihatannya kamu senang sekali hari ini," tanya Mikoto sambil duduk di samping Sasuke.

Dengan wajah yang senang Sasuke menjawab, "Hari ini kakak akan menemaniku berlatih, Bu."

"Oh, pantas kamu senang sekali hari ini. Kamu dan Itachi benar-benar sangat akrab ya... Lebih akrab dari yang Ibu bayangkan," kata Mikoto dengan wajah kagum.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya menjadi tersipu-sipu malu. Ia senang kalau ia dikatakan akrab dengan kakaknya.

"Walaupun sekarang Itachi jarang di rumah, Itachi masih menyempatkan waktu untuk bersamamu ya. Ibu senang sekali melihat kalian berdua bersama," lanjut Mikoto.

"Kakak memang sibuk, tapi kakak masih menyempatkan waktu bersamaku," tambah Sasuke.

"...Tapi kalau Ayah, Ayah jarang bertemu denganku, jarang bicara padaku ataupun mengajariku." keluh Sasuke pada Ibunya.

Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum, "Sasuke... Ayah sebenarnya ingin melakukannya tapi dia tidak ada waktu."

Sasuke hanya diam dan mendengarkan Ibunya berbicara.

"Suatu hari nanti Ayah akan melakukan hal-hal yang kamu inginkan, loh," kata Ibunya dengan senyum hangat pada wajahnya. Sasuke pun membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

Lalu Mikoto meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk melakukan kegiatan rumah tangga lainnya. Langit siang hari yang cerah, tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, karena awan hitam datang dan membuat langit mendung. Hari ini akan hujan.

Sasuke yang melihat langit mendung mulai memasang wajah yang sedih, Sasuke berpikir kalau dia dan kakaknya tidak akan bisa berlatih bersama karena hujan. Tapi, asalkan kakaknya pulang pada waktu yang dijanjikan, itu sudah membuat Sasuke senang karena bisa bersamanya. Menit demi menit berlalu, hujan pun turun. Dari gerimis menjadi hujan yang deras. Disertai dengan kilat yang menyilaukan mata.

Sasuke memandang langit hujan dari tempat ia berada. "Apa kakak akan pulang?" pikirnya.

Ia mulai ragu pada kakaknya karena saat ini sedang hujan. Sasuke hanya bisa berharap kalau kakaknya segera pulang agar bisa bersamanya.

xXxXxXx

Di saat yang sama, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya di tempat Itachi berada. Misi kali ini, Itachi dan Shisui harus memberantas mata-mata dari Iwagakure yang sekarang berada di hutan yang agak jauh dari Konoha. Misi ini sebenarnya sangat mudah bagi Itachi, tapi karena hujan turun dengan derasnya, membuat Itachi dan temannya kesulitan menemukan mata-mata tersebut. Bau mereka tidak bisa tercium karena hujan, penglihatanpun sulit digunakan karena hujan mengaburkan setiap pandangan mereka.

"Itachi, kau bisa melihat mereka?" tanya Shisui.

"Sama sekali tidak. Tapi aku yakin, saat ini mereka sedang bersembunyi di dekat sini," jawab Itachi dengan rambutnya yang basah.

Shisui melihat kesegala arah, namun ia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Kelihatannya jumlahnya 3 orang lagi."

Itachi memandangnya, "Kelihatannya.."

Tak lama, keluarlah 3 orang mata-mata dari arah yang berlawanan. Dengan cepat Itachi dan Shisui menyadarinya. Itachi memegang kunainya dan melompat ke arah musuh, kemudian menyerangnya. Mata-mata tersebut ternyata bisa menghindari serangan dan menyerang Itachi.

"Heh! Hanya segini 'kah kekuatan orang-orang Konoha?!" teriak mata-mata Iwagakure itu.

Selagi mata-mata itu di udara, terdengar suara di belakangnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau pikir kau sudah cukup kuat mengalahkanku?" Itachi muncul di belakangnya.

Yang diserang oleh mata-mata tadi hanyalah Kage Bushinnya Itachi. Itachi langsung menyerang dengan kunainya di pundak mata-mata tersebut. Shisui dengan cepat membereskan mata-mata yang melawannya. Tapi masih ada seorang lagi, muncul dari belakang Shisui dan hendak menyerangnya. Itachi yang menyadarinya dengan cepat kearah Shisui dan menyerang dengan kunainya. Mata-mata itu terluka di lengannya saja, lalu ia berlari ke semak-semak.

"Shisui, kau tadi lengah," ujar Itachi.

"Maaf, maaf, ini karena hujan yang menjengkelkan ini," jawab Shisui.

Di arah kejauhan, tempat mata-mata itu berada.

"Sialan! Anak yang rambutnya diikat itu terlalu lincah. Aku jadi terluka," kata mata-mata yang diserang Itachi.

"Itu hanya luka kecil, jangan hiraukan. Yang penting kita harus kembali ke desa kita untuk memberitahu informasi yang sudah kita dapat ini," usul mata-mata yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu... Kita akan menyerang anak yang rambutnya diikat. Yang satu lagi biarkan dulu."

Mereka bertiga menganggukan kepalanya lalu berpencar.

"Kemana mereka? Padahal tadi sudah menyerang tiba-tiba sekarang menghilang," keluh Shisui.

Itachi terdiam dan hanya berharap misi ini cepat selesai sehingga dia bisa pulang untuk menemui adiknya di rumah. Itachi tidak mau membuat adiknya kecewa karena dia tidak bisa menemani adiknya latihan.

Saat berpikir hal itu, beberapa shuriken dan kunai terbang kearah mereka berdua. Itachi dan Shisui berhasil menghindarinya. Kemudian shuriken berikutnya pun terbang kearah mereka lagi, membuat mereka harus terpisah beberapa langkah. Salah seorang mata-mata langsung menyerangnya dari depan, Itachi langsung melukai lengan mata-mata tersebut dengan cepat, mata-mata itu tak bisa mengelak lagi. Itachi mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Katon! Goukakyou no Jutsu!" Bola api yang besar pun melewati mata-mata itu dan mengenainya.

Itachi menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang sembunyi di balik pohon. Langsung saja, Itachi dengan cepat melempar kunainya. Tapi lemparan kunai Itachi berhasil dihindarinya, Itachi mengejarnya dan menatap matanya langsung. Mata-mata itu terkena Genjutsu Itachi dan membuatnya tak berdaya. Saat yang sama, jebakan shuriken dan kunai para mata-mata itu terbang ke arah Itachi dalam jumlah yang banyak, membuat Itachi tak bisa menghindari semuanya. Itachi terkena beberapa sabetan shuriken di lengannya.

Shisui langsung berlari ke arah Itachi dan mengalahkan satu orang mata-mata yang tidak sadar keberadaan Shisui.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Itachi?" tanya Shisui panik.

Itachi memegang memegang lengan kirinya yang terluka. Pandangannya mulai kabur.

"...Senjata ini… Ada racunnya..." kata Itachi dengan nafas yang agak berat, kemudian dia pingsan.

"Oi! Oi, Itachi!-- "

Suara Shisui dan suara hujan yang deras tak kedengaran lagi di telinganya, racun sudah menyebar di tubuhnya, membuat Itachi pingsan.

"_Maaf Sasuke, malam ini kakak nggak bisa menepati janji..."_

xXxXxXx

Hujan deras masih berlanjut, di rumah Sasuke memandang langit yang sudah gelap disertai hujan deras. Ia pun memasang wajah sedih karena kakaknya tidak akan pulang lagi hari ini. Sasuke berbaring di lantai ruangan itu. Mulai berpikir kalau kakaknya hanya membuat janji palsu. Ia menutup matanya dan berbaring menghadap dinding. Kelihatannya Sasuke betul-betul sedih. Mikoto melewati ruangan tempat Sasuke berada, melihat anaknya kelihatannya murung.

"Sasuke...?" Mikoto memegang pundaknya Sasuke yang menghadap ke dinding.

"Ada apa, Bu?" jawabnya dengan lesu.

"Jangan terlalu sedih gitu dong... Tadi kamu masih ceria, tiba-tiba jadi sedih gini," keluh Mikoto pada anaknya yang terkecil.

"....Kakak tidak datang 'kan?"

Mikoto terdiam dan tahu kalau Sasuke sedih karena Itachi nggak datang. Mungkin misi yang diberikan memakan waktu yang lama. Sebagai anggota ANBU, ia harus melaksanakan misi-misi yang sulit sekali dan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Sasuke..."

Tak lama terdengar suara seseorang memanggil nama Mikoto di luar rumah. Mikoto bergegas menuju ke pintu, Sasuke pun mengikuti Ibunya ke pintu rumah mereka. Tidak biasanya ada tamu yang datang kerumah mereka di saat huan deras begini. Mikoto membuka pintu dan tampak seorang ninja dengan sedikit balutan di kepalanya.

"Shisui? Kenapa kamu luka-luka begini? Apa misinya gagal? Itachi?" tanya Mikoto dengan agak panik.

Sasuke menjadi khawatir dan menanyakan hal yang sama, "Ada apa dengan kakakku??"

"Misi sukses seperti biasa. Tapi karena cuaca buruk, kami agak lengah. Jadi..."

"Jadi...?!" tanya Sasuke yang wajahnya panik.

"Kami diserang dan Itachi terkena racun karena serangan itu... Sekarang dia di rumah sakit," Shisui menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Mikoto melihat Sasuke mulai menundukkan wajahnya. Mikoto memegang pundaknya sambil mengatakan, "Kakakmu pasti tidak apa-apa, dia itu anak yang kuat."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. "Ibu, aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Wanita muda itu melepaskan pegangan di pundak Sasuke. Sasuke berlari keluar dari rumahnya, dan berlari ke rumah sakit Konoha, melewati hujan deras.

"Dia benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan Itachi..." kata Shisui pada Mikoto.

"...Karena mereka itu saudara yang sangat dekat," kata Mikoto pada Shisui.

"Benar juga ya…" balas Shisui.

xXxXxXx

Di tengah hujan yang deras, Sasuke berlari menuju rumah sakit. Sesampai di rumah sakit, ia terlihat basah kuyup dan mencari ruangan tempat Itachi berada. Di ruangan Itachi, Sasuke melihat kakaknya berbaring dan sedang tidur pulas dengan beberapa perban di wajah dan lengannya.

Sasuke memandang wajah kakaknya yang lembut sedang tidur pulas sekarang. Ia pun menggenggam tangan kakaknya yang hangat. Mata Sasuke terlihat ingin mengeluarkan air mata, ia ingin menangis karena kakaknya terluka karena misi yang diberikan.

"Kakak..." katanya dengan suara yang sedih.

Tak lama, tangan Itachi menggenggam tangan Sasuke, ia membuka matanya. Memandang Sasuke dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"...Maaf ya, kakak tak bisa pulang sore hari ini."

Sasuke terkejut karena kakaknya terbangun. Dengan segera ia menghapus air matanya yang hampir menetes.

Itachi melihat Sasuke menghapus air matanya, "Hei, Sasuke... Kau tak perlu menangis. Kakak akan mengajarimu nanti."

"Aku tidak menangis! Mana bisa kakak mengajariku dengan keadaan seperti itu?! Bisa-bisanya kakak masuk rumah sakit! Kupikir kakak terluka parah!" bentak Sasuke yang masih menggengam tangan Itachi.

"Yah... Kakak pokoknya akan mengajarimu nanti. Kakak janji."

Melihat Sasuke yang basah kuyub, Itachi pun mulai sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe, kau basah kuyup. Kau berlari di tengah hujan deras begini untuk menjengukku? Adikku memang anak yang baik," Itachi mengelus kepala Sasuke yang rambutnya basah. Wajah Sasuke sedikit merah mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

Di balik pintu, Mikoto dan Ugaku mendengar pembicaraan kedua anak mereka. Mereka tersenyum kecil melihat anak-anak mereka sangat akrab.

Esok harinya, Itachi sudah sehat kembali dan mulai sibuk menyelesaikan misi seperti biasa. Dia berusaha untuk menemani Sasuke walau hanya sebentar. Kakak beradik itu terlihat sangat bahagia dan senang saat mereka bersama.

Benar-benar saudara yang unik.

**The End**

* * *

A/N:

Untuk fic pertama saya di fandom Naruto, review, plz?


End file.
